Find the Cherry
by time-converges
Summary: The Doctor is feeling mischievous, and invents a new game: Find the Cherry. Donna plays along.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't know Harvey Wallbangers were quite so...orangey." The Doctor mused, setting his glass down on the counter.

Donna surveyed the Tardis kitchen. The evidence of their cocktail making experiment lay strewn all over the countertops. "My favorite was our version of the margarita, I think."

"Mmm, that was good. Although I'd like to try a banana version."

"Ew, no bananas."

"Which one had the cherry on top?"

"No idea..."

The Doctor pondered for a moment. He gazed adoringly at Donna, but she didn't notice, as she was inspecting the glasses to see if any had anything good left in them.

He leaned against the countertop. "I think we should play a game!"

She looked up at him warily. "I'm too tipsy for anything requiring much thinking."

"Oh, I think you'll like this one. It's called 'Find the Cherry.'" He grinned at her.

"Okay, I'll give - how do you play?"

"Somewhere on my body, I've hidden a cherry. Find it and you can have anything you want. Do anything you want." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"That's a funny sort of drinking game."

"It's not a drinking game."

Donna thought for a moment. How far was he willing to take this? "Okay, Spaceman, you're on," she said, in what she hoped was an offhand manner. "If you're sure. I'm pretty good at finding things. You might not like what I want for my prize when I win."

The Doctor thought of all the deliciously naughty things she might do while she "searched." And what she might want as her reward. "Oh, I'm absolutely sure. Feel free to take your time looking."

"Be careful what you wish for, spaceman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ** Find the Cherry Part 2 (part one is here)  
**Summary: ** The Doctor has made up a new game: Find the Cherry. Donna plays along.  
**Rating:** R/Adult  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to the BBC, just playing with them a bit. No infringment intended.  
**Author's Note:** I'm trying to work on a longer, more serious piece, but Ten and Donna just want to play games. Why fight it?

"Turn around and close your eyes."

"What for?"

"So I can hide the cherry, of course. Weren't you paying attention?"

"Sorry." Donna turned around, and closed her eyes. She could hear the doctor rustling about, and tried not to think of the more _interesting _places he might be hiding it.

Finally, "Okay, you can turn around now."

She stepped toward him, arms outstretched. He grabbed her hands, "Wait, you have to close your eyes, and search only with your hands."

"Now your just making up rules as you go along," Donna protested. His hands were cool on the skin of her arms.

" 'Course I am, it's my game!" The Doctor pulled her closer, placing her hands on his chest. He said softly, "Now, close your eyes." She obeyed, and felt her hands tremble. She could feel both of his hearts beating. He let go of her arms. "I'm all yours."

Donna's eyes flew open again. His eyes twinkled as they met her gaze. She took a breath to steady herself. "And I get whatever I want when I find it?"

"Your wish is my command. _If_ you find it."

She smiled and closed her eyes again. She strongly suspected he was playing to lose, but she didn't think he would let her win that easily. She decided she wouldn't make it that easy on him, either. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt and down his back. Then over his arms, slowly, squeezing gently. "God you're skinny," she whispered.

He made a sound like a chuckle, and she cracked open one eye to look at him. He was gazing at her intently. "Eyes closed," he reminded her. She obeyed, now running her hands over his chest, down his sides. He felt solid and strong. Her breathing quickened, and she paused, deciding what to do next. She heard him gasp as she dropped to her knees, grabbed one ankle, and started running her hands up his leg.

"You'd make a great police officer," he said, but his voice was not at all steady. "With the frisking, I mean."

She ran her hand up the outside of his leg, then dropped back down to the other ankle, repeating on the other side. She opened her eyes again, looked up at him, still kneeling. He put his hands on her shoulders, to pull her up to stand again. "Give up?"

"Not a chance," she answered. She stooped down again, reached under his pant leg, and extracted the cherry from its hiding place in his sock. She stood, dangling it in front of his face. His eyes never left hers, both of them breathing a little faster.

He took the cherry from her hand, cleared his throat. "So, what do you want for your prize?"

She smiled. "I know exactly what I want."

"And that is?"

"I want...whatever you hoped I would ask for as my prize."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Whatever you hoped would be the outcome of this little game - that's what I want."

He took her in his arms, leaned in, and whispered something in her ear. Donna pulled him closer, and managed to say, "Your wish is my command," before his mouth captured hers in a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ** Find the Cherry Part 3 (part one is here, part two is here)  
**Summary: ** The Doctor has made up a new game: Find the Cherry. Donna plays along.  
**Rating:** R/Adult  
**Disclaimer:** They belong to the BBC, just playing with them a bit. No infringment intended.  
**Author's Note:** Seriously, these two will not stop!

Donna ran into the kitchen, laughing, with the Doctor hard on her heels. "You're not playing fair!" She gasped, as he captured her around the waist.

He pulled her to him. "It's my game - so my rules!"

She wiggled out of his grasp. "It's my turn, so I get to make the rules."

"Doesn't work like that."

"Why, because you're a Timelord?" Donna said, in a mocking tone.

"Timelord or no, it's my game!"

Donna scooted around the counter from him. "You're still not getting that thing anywhere near me!"

"Oi, some respect! It's not a thing." He followed her, and he pointed the sonic screwdriver at her again.

She managed to grab the hand holding the screwdriver. "It's cheating!"

He let her take the screwdriver from him, but took the opportunity to lean in and kiss her deeply. He could get used to this, he thought.

She pulled away, breathless. "You are supposed to be searching me."

"I thought I'd start there." He grinned. He was going to have some fun with this. The last round of this game had been very rewarding, indeed, and he knew what he would ask for as his prize.

He tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away, and tossed the sonic screwdriver onto the counter. "No snogging unless you find the cherry."

He took hold of her shoulders, ran his hands down her arms. "Have it your way - a strip search it is!"

She yelped, and took off running for her room.

He followed. This was the best game he had ever invented.


	4. Chapter 4

He caught her in the doorway of her room, looped his arms around her waist. She twisted to face him, and kissed him, sliding her hands around his neck. He pulled back, "Now, now, you're trying to distract me - naughty girl."

She laughed, "Guilty as charged." She stepped back. "Now you'll have to search me."

He stepped toward her, placed his hands on her shoulders, then slid them up her neck. He brushed her hair to the side, and placed a kiss on the side of her neck. He felt her tremble. She whispered, "Funny way to search."

He whispered back, "Told you - my game, my rules." His hands found the front of her blouse, and he started undoing the buttons. He kissed her collarbones as he uncovered them, the tops of her breasts, then down over her stomach, pushing the blouse aside. She gasped, but didn't say anything.

He pushed the blouse off her shoulders, off her arms, his hands brushing over her skin. "Ah, finally found a way to keep you quiet."

That earned him a halfhearted smack on the shoulder. "Don't you dare stop."

He smiled, and knelt before her. He found the zip of her skirt, shimmied the skirt down her legs to puddle on the floor. His hands followed the path of the fabric, brushing over her legs. He kissed the inside of her knees, running his hands down to her ankles. Her legs were shaking. He stood again, put his hands on her hips. She felt so warm. "You're beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss her neck again. "You taste good, too."

"Mmmm," she hummed. "You're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"You haven't found the cherry. The game, remember?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I don't need to find it. I already have my prize."

Donna laughed. "Then you have too many clothes on."

"Oh, yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Donna sat at the end of her bed, in her dressing gown, and watched the Doctor sleep. She surveyed the rest of the room. Their clothes were scattered around the floor, and she thought she could see the stem the cherry, lying where the doctor had flung it after fishing it from her bra, with a victorious "Ha!"

He stirred, opening his eyes and blinking, looking confused. He caught sight of her and smiled, running his hand through his hair. "Why are you all the way over there?" He asked.

Donna crawled up to lay beside him. He turned to put his arms around her, sliding his hand under he lapels of her dressing gown. "Why are you wearing all these clothes?"

"I got chilly waiting for you to wake up. I thought you didn't sleep?"

"I sleep! Just not as much as --" He broke off as she nuzzled behind his ear.

"Ah, finally found a way to keep you quiet as well." Donna whispered. "Must remember that."

He laughed. "That might not be an ... appropriate technique in every situation. Not that I'm discouraging you, mind."

"Certainly not." He captured her mouth again. My, but wasn't he clever with that tongue. She broke away first. "First things first - breakfast!"

"What?"

"Breakfast! Then we can see what other interesting things we can discover, eh? Last one to the kitchen makes the banana pancakes!" She slid out of bed and was halfway to the door when she added, "Naked!" And she was off, laughing and running.

She heard a muffled thump as the Doctor tripped over the bedclothes.

Credit goes to nschick and catvampcrazines for inventing the game in the first place. And to all of you who wouldn't let me stop writing!


End file.
